ifmcfandomcom-20200213-history
IFMC Season 1
Feeder Series IFMC GP2 Season 1 About Season 1 The Season 1 IFMC Season will be the inaugural season of the championship. Set up by Joseph Willows the league will consist of 11 teams with 22 real drivers and 11 real test/reserve drivers. The league will start on the 7th February 2016. Signed Teams and Drivers Season Changes *Team OSCA was initially in the series with Mark Webber, Juan Pablo Montoya and test driver Jacques Villeneuve. The team took part in 3 days of testing which they were quickest in, however they quit after the third day in Jerez after a number of teams complained about the engine that they were using. They were using their own engine which they named Comet and the teams didn't like how they was able to quick off the blocks straight away after 2 months of development and be able to pay cheaper than the others. Etihad Racing team boss Oliver Glazebrook believed that if the issue were to be resolved, then all the teams should have a meeting to discuss this. However, Team OSCA team boss Joshua Anderson believed that the group discussion wouldn't work as both sides would still back up their arguments and no agreement would be made. So he felt the only way this engine controversy would end, is if he pulled out of the series along with Webber, Montoya and Villeneuve. Within 24 hours of Day 4, it was announced that GP2 team, MOrange Orange Racing, which was owned by Matthew Orange, would take the vacant space left by Team OSCA and announced that their drivers would be Nico Rosberg and Adrian Sutil, with their test driver being Kamui Kobayashi. The team chose to use Lamborghini engines, than using a custom engine due to the controversy. The debate of custom engines being available for Season 2 is still yet to be decided. *After disappointing results in testing, Carlos Sainz, Jr. had his 5 season contract terminated by Thomas Cook Sport after the third day in Estoril. The team decided to replace him with former Team OSCA driver Mark Webber. *After disappointing results, Adrian Sutil was sacked from MOrange Orange Racing and was replaced by former Team OSCA driver Juan Pablo Montoya. Testing Calendar Results Drivers Championship Points are awarded to the top ten classified finishers using the following structure: *These drivers retired from the race but because they were classified within 90% race distance, they were still classified as finishing. *Bold text means that driver took pole in that round. *Italic text means that driver set the fastest lap. *Gold coloured background means that the driver won that race. *Silver coloured background means that the driver finished 2nd in that race. *Bronze coloured background means that the driver finished 3rd in that race. *Green coloured background means that the driver finished in the points in that race. *Blue coloured background means that the driver finished outside the points in that race. *Purple coloured background means that the driver retired from that race. *Black coloured background with white text means that the driver was disqualified from that race. *White coloured background means that the driver did not start or didn't join the league in those races. |} Constructors Championship |}